


Names

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pittsburgh, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: What does it mean to call someone something?





	Names

Cooper is bent over the desk, studying a mess of paperwork. Albert can see pain in the line of his shoulders.

“Cooper.” Albert doesn’t get a response. 

“Coop.” He tries again, slightly louder. Still nothing. 

“Dale.” Cooper startles, then his body tenses as the sudden movement pulls the stitches in his abdomen. 

“Please don’t call me that.” His voice is soft, unnaturally restrained and even. When he looks at Albert, his eyes are blank, but his mouth is a thin, tense line.

Dale. Albert can almost hear the lilting voice of Windom Earle. Of course he should have known better.

**Author's Note:**

> Very few people, even Diane, call Cooper by his first name. It feels like a violation, unwanted intimacy--especially since Windom Earle is one of the few people who do call him Dale.


End file.
